Spankings
by Bloody Winged
Summary: I'll post my Roy/Ed drabbles here in the future, most of them standing on their own. There may or may not more to come. WARNING: Please read individual warnings on top of the drabble
1. Spankings

_**Rating:**_ M just to be safe XD

_**Pairing:**_ Roy/Ed

_**Word Count:**_ 315

_**Warnings:**_ language, kinks, sexual themes, dialog-drabble

_**Summary:**_ Roy makes a suggestion before thinking about how it might turn out…

_**Author's Note:**_ I wrote this after winds_of_water wrote me a pm yesterday that she is bored to cheer her up. Guess it worked :P

_**Also:**_ This will be the first of _maybe _more drabbles to come^^

* * *

**Spankings**

"You want me to _what_?"

"Well, you said last night that you would like to try some new things. I've heard before that this is supposed to add some spice in the bedroom."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! If you want me to punch you I'll do that anyway - but not in bed! Let's go spar, I'm sure I'll get lots of opportunities to kick your ass there if you want it so much."

"That so isn't the point. I never said I wanted you to kick my ass either. I just suggested that, because you complained we 'are always doing doing the same boring stuff' - your words, not mine - we might add something to our bedroom habits that will liven things up a bit. And since you're unlikely to offer that I'll spank you, I thought I would offer. See? I'm only looking out for your best interests."

"Damn right I wouldn't agree! Why the hell should I let you hit me? You remember the rules? You get to be the boss in the office, but I rule in the bedroom. We agreed on that ever since we first started fucking. Don't get any damn ideas now!"

"*sighs* I wasn't getting any 'ideas'. I just explained why I offered you to spank me. If you don't like that idea - fine. But don't complain again about how everything we do is boring."

*silence*

"You really were serious about that."

"I was."

"Well... if you really were... I guess trying it out for once wouldn't hurt... well, at least not me, can't make any promises about you though. ' Guess I should leave the automail out of the game too, huh? Probably can't pull the punches enough to not do some serious damage..."

... *heavy silence*

"Roy?"

"I think I'll rethink the whole thing again. What do you think of bondage?"

END

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed 3


	2. The yearning of a battered soul

**The yearning of a battered soul**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Word Count:** 410  
**Warnings:** angst, mention of sex  
**Summary:** Maybe he didn't think himself worthy, but his battered soul still yearned for it.  
**Author's Note:** The first of sexkitten426's prompts in my drabble prompt post. The prompt had been: _Roy/Ed - my only specifics are as angsty & smutty as possible._ Well, I promised you that this would be angstier than the last one… . XDDD

* * *

**The yearning of a battered soul**

It always ended like this.

It wasn't like he was complaining – they both knew going into this that love would never be a possibility. They both carried too much guilt with them to ever let it. While love wasn't the pure and shiny thing many made it out to be, they both never believed that they would be worthy of it.

So, as they started their 'arrangement', they had made it clear from the very beginning that this was nothing but an outlet for their pent up sexual frustration.

Only… Ed started to regret his very own words.

It has been months and they met up at least two or three times whenever he was in the city. It was always the same – Mustang letting him in, not saying anything, leading him to the bedroom and the next few hours would be spent fucking each other's brains out before he would get up again and just leave, not even bothering to take the time to shower. The whole time, neither of them would speak.

Oh, he could never complain that the sex wasn't good – it very definitely was. But… there was something missing. Something that, more and more, found its way under his skin, making him wish; making him dream. Maybe he didn't think himself worthy, but his battered soul still yearned for it.

In the beginning he didn't care. All he had wanted was to get rid of this ridiculous _want_ that overcame him whenever he was around the older man. And upon realizing that they both experienced the same annoyance, it was only logical for them to do something about it. After all, sex was only sex, a coupling of two bodies that wanted release – right?

However, as he lay there now, with Mustang pounding into him with an expression that bordered more on annoyed than enjoyment, Ed really reconsidered his decision.

Was it really too much to ask for a little bit of gentleness? A touch that wasn't born out of the desire to bring each other off? He didn't ask for love – would never even dare to – but… maybe what he wanted was more like a lover's touch than the rough manhandling they did. Some days this might exactly be what he wanted, but, on days like this, he just felt himself go numb at it all. Sex was sex, yes, but did it really have to be?

Apparently, for the two of them, it did.

**END

* * *

**

**I hope you all liked^^  
**


End file.
